Choices
by ctrprincess
Summary: Rose Weasley has always viewed herself as the second choice. The backup option. Scorpius Malfoy is determined to prove to her that she's more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Rose! Hey, wait up a minute!" Scorpius Malfoy called

"What in the world are those?" Rose Weasley asked, staring at the contraptions under his arm.

"They're called crutches. Muggle invention."

"And why do you have them? You look ridiculous, Scorp."

Scorpius sighed. "I know. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me take skelegrow. She said I've had too many accidents from Quidditch, and I need to learn to be more careful. And to not fly so recklessly."

Rose laughed. "She's got a point. Most people just go to the infirmary occasionally after a game. You're in there always after a game, and often after practice."

"That's an exaggeration."

Rose looked at him skeptically. "Name one game where you haven't gone to the infirmary."

"Well… I can't think of one since I'm still suffering from this broken leg."

"That's because there isn't one. Now here, I'll take your books to class."

"Rose, no."

"And why not?"

Scorpius huffed. "Because I'm the man. I can my own books for Merlin's sake!"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Really? Being prideful now, are we?"

Scorpius's eyebrow followed. "Always. It comes with being a Malfoy."

Rose huffed and started walking. "Stupid boys."

"Ahem. I believe you are mistaken. I am a man." Rose looked over at him.

"I'm not so sure. You're 17… You look like a boy." She turned away again so that Scorpius couldn't see her grin.

"Hey, now, you take that back!"

"Nah, that's alright."

"Okay, well, will you at least slow down? I can't go very fast on these things."

Rose slowed her pace.

"Are you actually going to go to Hogsmeade this weekend for the first time?" Rose asked, changing the subject.

"I've been to Hogsmeade!" Scorpius defended.

"Yes, I know. You go there in the summers. You've been there with your parents. But name one time you've been during the school year!" Rose challenged.

"There was that one time for your birthday!"

"Nope. You were deathly ill and Madam Pomfrey said tried to sneak out and got caught. You've always been playing Quidditch the other times."

"It takes a lot of work to get this good." Scorpius shrugged with his hands up in the air, and his crutches fell to the ground. "Oh Merlin. This is going to be annoying." Rose picked them up.

"That may be true, on the Hogsmeade part. But hey, I'll be there this time, and we can drink lots of Butterbeer together!"

Rose didn't comment.

"Uh oh." Scorpius said. Still nothing from Rose. "Don't tell me you have a date."

"Yes, I do have a date."

"With who? And how long have you been dating him?"

"A lot has happened while you've been so involved in your Quidditch practices."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

They'd reached the classroom door. They were late, because walking with crutches had taken so long. "We'll talk about it later," Rose said, entering the classroom.

"What do you mean, you don't know who your date is with?!" Scorpius demanded.

Rose grimaced. "You make it sound so bad."

"It is bad! What have you been doing?"

"It's not that bad, Scorp. Lily just has a hard time deciding between guys. So she'll date two guys at once, and I date whichever one she doesn't particularly want to go with that day."

"Wait, what?"

"She's currently dating Mark and Lysander. So she'll decide sometime before the weekend which one she wants to spend the day at Hogsmeade with, and then I'll spend the day with the other one."

"And they're okay with this?"

"They seem to be."

"And you're okay with this?"

"Look, Scorpius, I've been doing fine so far. And I don't need you interfering in things."

Scorpius threw up his hands and his crutches fell again. "Okay, okay. All I'm saying is it sounds like a good way to get your heart broken."

Rose gave him a sad smile. "Thank you for your concern. I take care of myself just fine."

Scorpius just nodded. "So do you snog them on these dates?"

Rose smacked his arm. "OW! I'm sensitive, remember?"

"Well you deserved it! Because that is none of your business, Scorpius Malfoy!"

Scorpius wandered around the Hogsmeade village. He really didn't see what the fuss was about. It was the same as the summer, except more crowded, because most of Hogwarts was there. He much preferred playing Quidditch. Besides, it was such walk down here. And he'd taken forever because of his crutches. It was awful. And he hadn't even had Rose to walk slow with him.

Albus was probably playing Quidditch. Probably not even thinking of poor Scorpius Malfoy, wandering all by himself around Hogsmeade. He might as well get his sorry self some butterbeer. He saw Rose with a boy whose name he couldn't remember. Neither of them looked up when he walked in the door. They were pretty involved in their own conversation. Rose was smiling, and he said something funny that made her laugh. Scorpius felt sick. Butterbeer forgotten, he decided he needed to leave. He knew he had a good reason to not come to Hogsmeade.

"How was your date?" Scorpius asked Rose the next day as they walked outside.

Rose smiled. "It was good. Really good."

"Do you like him?"

Rose shrugged. "He's a nice guy. And we have fun together. But I can't really see it going anywhere."

"So why do you keep dating him?"

"Because it's really Lily who's deciding if she wants to date him. So until then, I just keep going on dates with the other guy."

"But that makes it seem like you're the leftover. The second choice." Rose slowed her pace, and Scorpius knew he'd said the wrong thing. "I just don't understand why you're doing this. You're better than that. You deserve to be someone's first choice."

Rose let out a bitter laugh. "That'd be nice."

"But you could be Rose!"

Rose stopped and looked at him. He was surprised by the anger and hurt in her eyes. "Really? Then why did I never go on any dates until Lily approached me with this deal? I've always been the second choice, Scorpius. Always."

Scorpius took her hand. "That's not true, Rose. I-"

"Oh, no! Don't you start, Scorpius Malfoy!" she pulled her hand away and put it on her hip. "You and Albus are the worst at it!" Scorpius's eyes widened in surprise. He spent the most time with Rose over any other girl! "You and Albus are supposed to be my best friends, we made a pact in first year. But the last few years, I've been second choice to both of you. Second choice to Quidditch." Scorpius stared. "It takes a Quidditch accident for you to even spend time with me." She tried to blink away the tears in her eyes, but he saw them. "So don't you go preaching to me about how I deserve better. You're right, I probably do. But I haven't been getting that from anyone, you especially. So don't tell me how to live my life, when I'm the second choice in yours." Rose turned and walked away to leave Scorpius in stunned silence.

 **AN: all characters belong to J.K Rowling. I do however, own the plot. It's one I've been thinking about for a while. Let me know what you think! Favorite, follow, and review! I've got some fun plans for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scorpius Malfoy had been in a foul mood all day. Rose Weasley had been avoiding him all day. And for good reason. He'd been awful. Merlin, he would avoid himself if he could. But he couldn't. Hence his foul mood. He was left with him and his wretched self.

"Scorp! I created a new move last night!" Albus Potter said, running up.

"Does it happen to involve getting your best friend back?" Scorpius asked.

Albus tilted his head. "No. I haven't heard of any Quidditch moves that do that. Why? Who is this best friend you've lost? I'm right here."

Scorpius sighed. "There are three of us, Albus. Rose feels abandoned. Like she's a second choice to us because of Quidditch."

"But she's not! Every year we tell her she should try out for the team! We want her to be there with us!"

"And every year she tries out. And doesn't make it. And then we ignore her while our worlds revolve around Quidditch." Scorpius leaned against a wall. "I'm beginning to understand her feelings more and more. We've been awful to her, Al."

Albus was silent for a moment. "I think you're right, Scorp. Let's go find her." They headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Lily!" they both chorused at the same time.

Lily looked up from the muggle fashion magazine she'd been looking at. "Oh wow. Albus and Scorpius off of the Quidditch pitch. Who'd have thought?" She turned back to her magazine.

Albus and Scorpius exchanged glances. It seems everyone had noticed the inordinate amount of time they'd been spending at the Quidditch pitch.

"Lil, do you know where Rose is?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably off somewhere mending her heart broken by you two." Lily gave a dramatic sigh. "Just kidding. Don't look so offended. She's in the kitchen."

Scorpius gave a sigh of relief and headed for the door. Albus hesitated. Scorpius was already booking it down to the kitchen (well, booking as fast as he could on crutches), but Albus laid a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I can't go down there, mate."

"And why ever not?"

"The houselves don't like me much after I flew into their carefully crafted Quidditch Snacks Stand."

"But that was first year!" Albus shrugged. "They remember. They haven't said anything, but their silent glares tell all. You've got to do this on your own. But tell Rose I love her. And that I'm sorry."

Scorpius nodded. "Will do."

Scorpius entered the kitchens and his nose was immediately hit by the the variety of dishes being prepared for dinner tonight. The house elves were scurrying around. Scorpius stopped to look for Rose, and one carrying a platter full of food nearly ran into him. The house elf let out a squeak before apparating to the other side of him. Finally he spotted Rose in a little corner, mixing something in a bowl. She was very focused on her mixing, and seemed to be in her own little world.

Scorpius walked up quietly and shouted, "Boo!"

Rose (along with several house elves) let out a little shriek. She turned and saw him.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" She gave him a whack on the arm.

"Oy! I'm already injured!" Rose smirked.

"Then don't sneak up on me." She turned back to what Scorpius could now see was cookie dough. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"I came to apologize. Albus was going to come to, but-"

"The house elves hate his guts," Rose finished.

"Exactly." Scorpius freed both of Rose's hands from the mixing of the cookie dough. "Rose Weasley, I can be pretty thick sometimes. And for that I'm sorry. And I'm sorry it took an injury that won't be healed to make me realize it. Please give me the chance to make it up to you." Rose sighed, but he could see her smile.

"And I suppose Albus says ditto?"

"Exactly."

"I suppose I could forgive you… If you'll help me make these cookies."

"I suppose I'll have to work doubly hard as part of Albus's apology too?"

Rose smirked. "You're catching on already!" She passed him the bowl. "I'll keep adding flour and you stir."

Scorpius sat on a stool (because his legs were killing him after the long walk from the tower) and began mixing the dough.

"Merlin, this stuff is thick! And you're still adding flour?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "If the cookie dough is thin, they'll come out super flat. I want thick cookies for Lily's party tonight." Scorpius nodded, pretending he understood.

Rose added a bit more flour and lifted the cup as if pondering the density of cookie dough. Then she flipped the measuring cup and a dusting of flour came down on Scorpius's head.

"Oy! What was that for?"

Rose giggled. "You scared me, remember? Besides, you can't even see it! You're too white, Scorp."

Rose turned her back in an attempt to hide her laughter.

"Rose?" she heard hesitantly behind her. She turned just as Scorpius blew on the flour that was waiting to be mixed into the dough. It all flew right into her face. She blinked, surprised by what had just happened.

Finally, "Scorpius MALFOY!"

Scorpius gave an innocent shrug. "I was hoping that flour would mix with the color of your hair and it would turn the color of your cheeks."

"Hey, Scorp?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you trying to start a food fight?"

Scorpius grinned. "Is it working?"

Rose gave a curt nod. "It's on." Rose turned and began consorting with a house elf. He brought her a bowl of mashed potatoes. They would match Scorpius quite nicely. She turned to find that Scorpius was no longer in his seat. Rose looked around the kitchen before she spotted him moving between carts of unbaked bread. She took aim hit his arm with a handful of (cooled, luckily) mashed potatoes.

"She found me! I thought you said I'd blend in here!" The house elf near him shrugged, and handed him something.

"The crutches kind of give it away." Rose was trying to figure out what it was, and she figured out pretty quick once it flew into her open mouth.

"You're throwing jello!?"

"I'm just talented! I'm winning a food fight and creating an art masterpiece at the same time."

Rose shook her head. "You're not winning this food fight." She chucked a large handful of mashed potatoes and ducked under the counter. She peaked up in time for another clump of jello to get in her hair. She countered with a handful of potatoes. But Scorpius was moving closer, hiding behind racks of uncooked bread (which was now potato bread) and inching his way towards Rose's hiding place (inching because crutches take forever). She continued her throw and duck technique. There was quite the pile of jello growing on her and the surrounding surfaces.

Scorpius was now dead ahead and he threw a large chunk of jello. Rose tried to lean back far enough that it cleared her head. The jello by her feet had other ideas, and she felt herself following.

Scorpius abandoned his crutches and rushed to keep her from falling. He did so successfully, but then Rose was leaning on him, and his weak body couldn't keep upright. The jello underneath them did not help. They ended up falling in a mass on the ground.

Scorpius groaned.

"Scorp! Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Are your legs broken?"

"They were already broken, Rose. My pride's a little wounded. But I'll live. Your hair though… With the amount of jello it took, well, good luck getting it out." Scorpius smirked. "Good thing I asked for red jello."

"It seems like your hair didn't fair much better." Rose moved forward and Scorpius stilled as Rose's hand moved to his hair. She began picking out bits of potato out of it. Scorpius's arm (which was longer than Rose's) went outside of hers to pick jello out of her hair.

"So, we're monkeys now, I guess?" Scorpius asked. Rose giggled. She made a monkey sound that had Scorpius laughing. He moved closer to work on her hair easier. He realized very quickly that it was, indeed, hopeless. A hot shower would probably do a much better job than he could.

He moved his hand through her hair, until it was cupping her face. She froze and looked at him.

"Rose, I-" Scorpius wasn't sure exactly how he was going to finish that. He only knew that he was leaning forward. Rose didn't seem entirely interested in his response as her gaze flickered from his eyes down to his mouth. Scorpius took that as a good sign and moved closer still.

"Rose! Where are you? And why is this place such a mess?"

Scorpius groaned and moved away. He loved Lily Potter. She was like a sister to him,

but at the moment he felt a bit like hexing her so that he could get back to his moment with Rose. He knew Albus would not approve of any hexing of his sister. On the note of Albus, Scorpius was suddenly grateful for the house elf's beef with his best friend which prevented him from coming.

Rose was sure her cheeks matched her hair and the jello. What just (almost) happened? She tried to keep voice even as she said, "Over here, Lil."'

Footsteps approached them. Lily gasped. "What happened."

"The house elves just started throwing food at us. Acting like monkeys, they were," Scorpius said with a serious expression. Rose busted up laughing.

Lily joined and shook her head. "I highly doubt that. Rose, I've got bad news." Rose looked up. "Mark is sick and won't be able to come tonight."

"Oh. Well, that's alright. You take Lysander, and I can skip. Or go without a date."

"I can go as your date," Scorpius volunteered without thinking. Rose and Lily looked at him.

Rose made a face. "Not with potatoes in your hair, you can't." Scorpius laughed and stood up. He made sure he was stable on his feet before helping Rose to hers. She handed him his crutches.

"I can clean up. And I would love to be your date tonight."

Rose grinned shyly and nodded. "I'll see you tonight then?"

Scorpius nodded and hobbled out of the room.

"Madam Pomfrey, please consider healing my injuries!"

"And why should I do that, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Because it's not for Quidditch. It's for a girl."

 **AN: I'm excited for the response I've got for this! I had this in my head for a while. Thank you for all the reviews! Let me know what you think of this update. I'm excited for what's in store. Also, these chapters are turning out way longer than I expected. I suppose you don't mind though, do you?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scorpius took a deep breath. He wasn't nervous. His heart was just beating a bit faster than normal. But he wasn't nervous. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys don't get nervous.

"Oi! First year! Let me in the common room."

The terrified first year looked up and his eyes widened. "You're- you're a Malfoy!"

"Yes I am." A nervous Malfoy at the moment. "And I'm about to go on a date with a Weasley. Let me in the common room." The first year didn't move. "Please." Scorpius added for good measure. Apparently that was the magic word, because the first year unfroze, gave the password, and allowed Scorpius to enter the Gryffindor common room.

He entered the room and had to blink a few times to adjust to the increase in light. Blasted Gryffindors. When his eyes adjusted, he stepped deeper into the room and looked around quickly to see if Rose was there. She was, talking to Lily animatedly about something. She seemed to sense his eyes on her, because she looked up. Her face lit up in a brilliant smile and his heart started beating faster with the realization that the smile was for him.

He started towards her and she broke away from Lily to meet him. Scorpius had a moment of panic where he realized he had no idea what to do when he got to Rose. What he wanted to do was take her into his arms and kiss her senseless. Unfortunately, he wasn't a Gryffindor. Being in their common room did boost his confidence a bit, and he spread his arms for a hug.

Rose had other plans, and when she was within a few feet she jumped into his waiting arms. Scorpius didn't miss a beat, and swung her around. She was grinning like a fool when he put her back on the ground. How could she not be excited? She had her best friend back! That's what she was excited about, right?

"Rose, you look fantastic," Scorpius said. Rose grinned widened, which Scorpius hadn't thought possible.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"I don't even see any jello in your hair! You cleaned up well."

Rose snorted. "Hot water melted the jello right out. It would appear you didn't have as much luck with the potatoes." Scorpius paled, which Rose didn't think was possible.

"What?! I double and triple checked!" His hands frantically went to his hair in search of potatoes.

Rose laughed. "Oh, Scorp. I'm sorry. You also cleaned up very well. I don't see any potatoes."

Scorpius sighed. "You're forgiven, I suppose."

"Wait! Scorp, where are your crutches?!"

"Madame Pomfrey had a change of heart and decided to heal me."

"And- you're here?" Rose had a guarded expression, and Scorpius could guess where her thoughts were going.

"Yes. First off, I promised you. And second off, I'm done with Quidditch. It's not worth losing my best friend." Rose seemed at a momentary loss for words.

"But- but, you love Quidditch!"

 _But I love you more,_ were the words Scorpius thought but couldn't say. He shrugged instead.

"You ready to go?" Lily said, joining them. She was hanging onto the arm of Lysander.

"I believe we are," Scorpius answered. He offered his arm for Rose, and she took it. "Where is the party at?"

"Why, the Room of Requirement, of course!" Lily answered.

"That way, the decorations and food are all just there," Rose explained. Scorpius glanced at her curiously.

"Then what were the cookies we made for?"

Rose smiled. "Me, of course. I had a cookie craving."

"What? You mean I went to all that work, and didn't get to eat any of them?"

"The dough is still in the fridges. None of them have been baked. It's my stash. For when I get stressed, or-" she paused, glanced at him, then looked away.

"Or?" he prompted.

"Or when my best friends abandon me." Scorpius stopped.

"What?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

Rose avoided looking at him and shrugged. "I know you've been spending a lot of time with me, but, well, it always seems to end. And maybe-" she paused and seemed to be deciding whether or not to say it. She gathered some courage and decided just to go forward, "maybe I'm just afraid that I'll get a little too attached to you, and then you'll leave again. Not on purpose, but you'll pull me in like you always do, except you won't feel the same, and then I'll be left alone with my cookie dough!"

Scorpius was stunned. "I said too much, didn't I? I'm sorry, I just-"

"Rose." Scorpius lifted her head, and could see the tears leaking out of her eyes. His thumbs brushed them away. "I am so sorry. I've been a complete prat, and I keep realizing it's worse and worse than I thought. I-" he took a deep breath. He needed every bit of her Gryffindor courage he could gather. "I asked, no begged, Madame Pomfrey to heal me today. Not so that I could play Quidditch, but so that I could prove to you that you are more important. So that I could show you that you are worth it. And I'm sorry I haven't always been there for you. You have always been there for me, but I was a bit too dense to realize I wasn't doing the same."

Scorpius didn't realize he was crying until Rose was returning the favor and brushing his tears away. And then she put her arms around him and just held him. His arms quickly circled her, pulling her closer. They stayed that way for awhile, Rose clutching him with all her might, and he holding her equally tight, while making lazy circles on her shoulders.

Rose eventually took a step back. "Shall we? Lily is probably wondering where we got to." Scorpius nodded, but instead of offering his arm, he took her hand. With her hand in his, their fingers entwined, he felt like he could take on the world.

 **AN: Thank you so much for your patience! It takes me a bit between updates, because I'm trying to spend a decent amount of time on my original writings. If you're looking for more reading, feel free to check out my profile for more of my stories! I have several one shots, and a longer (and finished) Scorose called Best Friend Shift. I also have another in-progress multi-chapter fic called In My Way. Check them out, and as always, feedback is always appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lily's party was great. Scorpius didn't remember most of it actually. He was too busy basking in Rose's presence and grinning like an idiot. There was lots of food, although Scorpius was pretty sure the cookies he and Rose had made would have tasted much better.

"Rose! Let's dance!" he said suddenly, grabbing her hand.

"What? No."

"C'mon, Rose! You love to dance! Remember all those times dancing around Albus's room?"

"We were twelve, Scorp. I didn't know what embarrassment was yet."

"You have no reason to be embarrassed. But hey, just in case, I'll make sure all my dance moves are much more embarrassing. Then no one will even care what you do!"

Rose laughed, and she reluctantly let herself be pulled on the dance floor.

"This isn't even a slow song!" Rose protested as Scorpius took both her hands.

"So?" Scorpius moved both their hands up in down in waves, and back and forth, and basically any which way he could think of. Rose was laughing and having the time of her life. Eventually, some others joined them and they ended up forming a big circle. They all moved and swayed to the song.

"I got a new dance move to show you," Scorpius said. "I call it the pigeon."

Scorpius strutted about with chicken wings, and bobbed his head back and forth. He did look rather like a pigeon. Rose laughed at his antics.

"Now do a monkey," she suggested, thinking of earlier. Scorpius grinned at her.

"Only if you'll do it with me." Rose grinned and nodded. Together they did a monkey dance that had the rest of their circle joining and laughing.

"Wow, Scorpius! I should invite you to these parties more often!" Lily said.

Scorpius looked at Rose, "I've quite enjoyed myself." Rose smiled and looked away.

The music changed to a slower song, and Scorpius led Rose to a clear spot on the dance floor.

He held her right hand in his left, and put his right hand on her back. Her left hand rested on his arm.

"Thank you for coming with me, Scorp. You didn't have to, but I really appreciate it."

"It's been my pleasure, Rose. I know I've been awful. And so I'm trying to do all that I can to make it up to you. I've been an awful friend, taking you for granted. And I don't want to do that anymore."

A couple danced a little too close to them, so Scorpius pulled her in closer to avoid collision. Rose did not mind at all. She hesitated for a moment, before deciding to rest her head on his chest. Their hands switched positions, as both of Scorpius's hands went to her waist, and Rose's arms went around his neck.

"Scorp?" she asked after a few moments.

"Hmmm?"

"I don't think you should quit Quidditch."

Scorpius froze. "What?"

"I don't think you should quit Quidditch. You love Quidditch. It's a part of who you are. I'm grateful that you're so committed to spending time with me, but I don't want to be the reason you give up something you love. I want to be a part of your life, but I don't want to change who you are."

"So… you want me to start playing Quidditch again? Even though it means I'll have less time to spend with you?"

"Yes. All things in moderation. I don't want you to progress to the same level of obsession you were at before, but I think it would be good for you to be able play a sport you're passionate about."

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Rose? Maybe this is a little too much time with me?" Scorpius asked with a teasing grin.

Rose smiled. "No. Nothing like that. I just realize I can't have you all to myself. It's selfish of me. I have to share you, especially with the Quidditch world. Besides, who am I supposed to cheer for at games if you don't play?"

"You could always cheer for Albus?"

"Nah, where's the fun in that?" They danced in companionable silence for a few moments.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Scorpius glanced at his watch, and began packing up his books.

"Time for Quidditch practice?" Rose asked from the seat next to him.

He nodded. "You could come study in the stands, if you wanted?"

"They'd probably accuse me of being a spy."

"Nah, they know you don't really care for the game."

"I don't know how much studying I'll be able to get done. It's a lot more quiet in here."

"It's not too bad in the stands. Unless… you'll be distracted."

Rose shrugged, but avoided looking at him.

"Rose… Am I a distraction to you?" Rose glanced up from her books to see Scorpius with one hand on his waist and the other on the back of his head in a ridiculous model pose. She laughed, and Scorpius grinned.

"Not like that you're not!"

"But other times I am?" Rose grinned and turned back to her work.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to play Quidditch?" Rose inhaled sharply.

"I- I don't know, Scorp. I've tried out for the team every year. I guess I just figure Quidditch isn't in my blood."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "You're the daughter of Ron Weasely. You've got Quidditch in your blood."

Rose laughed. "True."

"Well, see, Albus and I were thinking, maybe we could practice with you? You could help us get better, and we can help you. And then next year, you have a better chance of making the team."

Rose sighed. "I don't know, Scorp. Do you think it's even possible?"

"I'm not sure. I've never seen you try out. Against the rules, y'know."

Rose nodded. "But Scorp, it's going to be our 7th year. We'll have NEWTs coming up, and lots of other responsibilities, and I don't even know if I'll have time for Quidditch!"

Scorpius grinned. "You mean you'll be so busy being Head Girl?"

Rose's face reddened. "I- I don't know that yet. It would be presumptuous of me to assume…"

"Look, Rosie. I've go to go now. But you're a master of balance. I'm sure you can balance Quidditch and being Head Girl." He winked at her before leaving the library.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?"

"Because you love us, and want an opportunity to spend more time with us," Albus volunteered.

Rose sighed. "I suppose so. Although I still won't be able to go to your team practices with you."

"Eh. That's debatable," Scorpius responded. Rose raised an eyebrow in challenge. "We just learned how to make polyjuice potion. All you need to do is impersonate a Slytherin team member, and you can be at all our practices with us! No problem!"

"Um, I can see a lot of problems with that."

"I'm with Rose on this. What would happen when she, on her team, had to play against us?"

"Easy. Time-turner. Your mum used one of those, right?"

"She did. But she gave it back. She doesn't have it anymore. Besides, we're not even sure I'm good enough to make the team anyways."

"You will be when we're done with you, " Scorpius responded confidently. "What position do you want to prepare for?"

"Keeper. That's what my dad played."

Scorpius nodded. "We've got McLaggen as our Keeper. It would be easy to impersonate him."

"You're still set on this Polyjuice idea?" Rose asked dubiously.

"I see a problem, right there," Albus said. Rose and Scorpius both gave him their attention. "It would look ridiculous to everyone, Scorp, to see you flirting with McLaggen on the field." Scorpius coughed and Rose snorted and they both avoided each other's eyes.

Albus looked between them laughing. "Let's just focus on getting Rose on her own team, shall we?"

They practiced for hours, and Rose was beat. She was not in the kind of shape Quidditch required. She'd get there, sure, but right now she wanted a hot shower and to sleep for a few days.

"Okay, we're almost done," Scorpius said finally. Rose sighed in relief.

"Scorp! Let's have a race to the end of the pitch!" Albus suggested. Scorpius grinned.

"You're on."

"I want in on this too!" Rose added. The three lined up and Albus counted to three. Then the three brooms took off. At first, Scorpius did a few loops around Albus and Rose. Albus smirked, knowing Scorpius was showing off for his cousin.

Rose was determined not to lose. She urged her broom faster, and had soon passed Scorpius and his circles. She urged her broom to go faster still.

Scorpius realized that Rose had pushed ahead, and he moved in a straight line to catch up to her.

Albus realized his work was done and stopped in mid air. They weren't paying any attention to him, they were so focused on looking to see where the other was, and pushing to see how fast their brooms could go. Albus was grateful for the apparition classes he'd been taking as he apparated to what they'd determined to be their finish line.

Rose and Scorpius arrived moments later.

"Beat you both," Albus said with a shrug as he dismounted.

He began walking away, so that they couldn't see his smirk.

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other, dumbfounded.

"How did he-"

"What the-" Scorpius shook his head and hurried after Albus. Rose followed suit.

She lost sight of them as they entered the castle. As she entered, she saw Scorpius ahead, headed down to his common room.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed Rose and pulled her into an alcove. Rose was alarmed, until she saw it was Albus.

"Albus! What-"

"Sh! Did Scorpius already go by?"

Rose nodded. "Why are we being sneaky? What secret are we keeping from Scorp?"

Albus sighed. "Rose, have you been trying out for keeper every year?" She nodded and he continued. "You shouldn't. You should try out a different position this year. Like maybe seeker?" Rose's mouth fell open. "We can't tell Scorp, because he's set on his polyjuice idea. But I doubt he'd want you to polyjuice him."

"Do you really think I could do it?"

Albus grinned. "I saw you fly, when you were racing Scorpius. You were brilliant. I think you'd be an exceptional seeker."

Rose nodded, considering the idea.

"How do I train to be a seeker?"

"Well, I'll suggest to Scorpius we include all the positions in our practice. And we can tell him you decided you're a rubbish keeper. We just don't have to tell him you're going for seeker. At least, not yet. Are you in?"

Rose nodded. "I'm in."

 **AN: Thanks for reading! I'm really excited for where this story is going. What do you think about Rose trying out for the team?** **Especially** **where she'd play against Scorpius! Also, I've realized my updates tend to be short. And it's been a while, for which I apologize. Which do you prefer, more frequent but shorter updates? Or longer waits, but then longer chapters? Review or PM me and let me know. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Scorpius! What are you doing here?" Rose asked in surprise.

"I'm here to escort you to Hogsmeade."

"Oh? Where's Lysander? Did he get sick suddenly?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, yes. That's exactly what happened."

"Oh no! The poor thing! Well, I'd better stay behind and fetch him some soup from the kitchens then."

"No!" Scorpius answered quickly. "He- uh-"

"He's not actually sick?"

"Maybe."

Rose laughed. "Scorpius Malfoy, did you tell my date to get lost so you could take me yourself?"

Scorpius grinned sheepishly. "I- I may have done exactly that. But I suppose you could always tell me to get lost if you wanted to."

Rose smiled and shook her head. "Not a chance. Let's go!" Rose hurried off towards the village, and Scorpius rushed to catch up. He was grateful that spring had come, and he didn't have to be sporting a thick scarf and coat, which would have him sweating by the end of the walk.

"So, Scorp, what do you have planned for the day?"

"Planned? I'm suppose to plan a date?"

"Why yes, yes, you are. But, I suppose if you didn't, I can probably come up with something. We could go to Three Broomsticks, Butterbeer is my favorite, you know. Madame Puddifoot's is not really my taste. I don't think you'd like it. Your parents probably never took you there on your summer trips. For good reason too. Or maybe-"

Scorpius smirked at her. "I've got plans, Rose."

"Oh," was the only response she could think of.

They made their way to the village,but once they arrived there, they turned the opposite of the popular shops.

"What? No butterbeer?"

Scorpius smirked. "Later. First, we're going to the Shrieking Shack."

"We're going where?!"

"The Shrieking Shack. You're not scared, are you, Rosie?"

"No," she whispered as she grabbed onto his arm. Scorpius grinned. She was definitely scared.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"Ah, but who will protect you when you get scared?"

Scorpius scoffed as they walked up the front steps. "I won't get scared. I'm a Malfoy."

An owl hooted somewhere nearby, and Scorpius may have rose a bit in the in air. Rose laughed.

"Are you sure you're not scared? That owl made you jump two feet in the air."

"I was giving the bird room to fly under my feet if it so desired."

"Mmmhmmmm," Rose responded, but he noticed her grip on his arm had tightened. He eased her hand down so that it fit into his, and he intertwined their fingers. He pushed open the door with his other hand and gave hers a squeeze.

"Scared, Weasley?"

"You wish."

Scorpius grinned as he led her inside.

They'd only taken a few steps into the hallway when there was a creak from the room to their right.

"What was that?"

"I dunno. But I'll go check it out." Her grip on his hand tightened.

"Don't you dare leave me, Scorpius Malfoy. You're the one that brought me into this creepy house, and you're not going to leave me alone." Scorpius turned to look at Rose, and saw the tears drifting down her cheeks. He turned fully to face her, and used his free hand to wipe them away.

"Rosie. I'm sorry. Please don't cry. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Rose looked up at him. "What was it supposed to be like?"

"I was supposed to be the macho man, barging into the room and saving you from your cousin, and then we' celebrate with a nice picnic, which your cousin also conveniently brought it in. It wasn't supposed to scare you this much, and it definitely wasn't supposed to make you cry."

"Albus is the one making the creaking sounds?"

"He is. But if you want to you, you can pretend like I saved the day anyways."

"And let it go to your ego? Naw, it's big enough as it is."

Scorpius put a hand over his heart. "Ouch, Rosie. That hurts."

Rose grinned. "I think you can handle it." There was a sound of footsteps on the steps to the porch, and Albus appeared, panting, in the doorway.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I- uh, something came up."

"You mean you were busy snogging some bird?" Scorpius asked with a grin. Albus's face turned red.

Rose had resumed her death grip on Scorpius's hand. "Albus. If you're here, then who-" she didn't finish, but looked towards where the noise was coming from, yet again. Scorpius met her eyes. There was panic in them. And fear. She was ready to bolt.

"Or what," Albus chimed in. Rose paled.

"Albus! Not helping!" Rose had abandoned his hand and clung to his waist instead. She was set on that fact that he would _not_ be leaving her here.

"Okay, Rose, how about you stay here with Al, and I go check it out?" Rose slowly removed her arm from around him and nodded. She moved a few steps closer to Albus. Scorpius took out his wand and took slow steps towards the door to the room. He took a deep breath before he opened the door and rushed inside.

He let out a yell and that was all Albus needed. He was out of there. He booked it out the open door, down the stairs, and off down the path. Rose stood frozen in place.

A gust of wind blew came in from another part of the house, and the front door shut with a bang. Rose withdrew her wand and held it ready. The room had been silent since Scorpius had yelled. She took a few steps toward it, and finally, peeked her head around to glance inside. No Scorpius. Just a dusty sofa, an end table, and a set of stairs.

Rose's breathing became quicker.

"Don't panic, Rose. I'm sure it's fine," Rose told herself. "I'm sure Scorpius is just... Setting up the picnic. That's it. He knows you're starving from being scared silly, and so he's setting up a candlelight picnic upstairs with this relaxing music, and-" there was a crash upstairs. Scorpius was in trouble.

Rose swallowed her fears and some saliva, rushing up the stairs. She prepared herself for many sights. She was prepared for ghosts, werewolves, even death eaters. But she wasn't prepared to see Scorpius slowly approaching the window. And there, by the window, looking ready to jump out at any moment, was a red squirrel. The most surprising part was the fact that, in the squirrel's mouth, was Scorpius's wand. With every step Scorpius took towards the squirrel, it took one more step to the window. Scorpius's steps were, of course, much larger. But the squirrel was almost there. Rose panicked. She couldn't decide whether to accio Scorpius's wand or use expelliarmus. It was a squirrel after all! Or was it an animagus of a dark wizard? Either way, Rose knew she needed to do something.

"Expelliarmus!" she yelled. Luckily, the wand came flying towards her, and the squirrel was shot back out the open window. Rose heard a little squeal as it connected with a tree.

"Rose!" Scorpius came rushing towards her.

"Why did you yell at a squirrel? And how in Merlin's name did it get your wand?"

Scorpius grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I figured if I yelled, it would scare it off. Except I put a little too much of my hands into the yell, and my wand went flying. It landed next to the squirrel. It grabbed it, and rushed upstairs." Scorpius glanced behind her. "Where's Albus?"

Rose shook her head. "He ran away the minute you yelled. Baby."

Scorpius took a step closer to her. "But you didn't run. You came to help me. I mean, I had everything under control, but still."

"You had everything under control? And that's why the squirrel was about ready to jump with your wand out the window?" Rose laughed. Scorpius joined her. It was pretty funny, now that they knew they weren't in danger.

Scorpius wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. "Thanks for saving the day, Rosie." Rose decided that there, snuggled against his chest, was her new favorite place to be.

There was a creek above them, and they both looked up.

"What do you say we get out of here and never come back?" Scorpius suggested.

"Agreed."

 **AN: So how did you like their second date? This chapter did not go how I expected it too, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Favorite and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A big thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed. You keep me going!**

Chapter 6

"Rose!"

Rose turned with a smile towards Scorpius. He was running up the stairs from the dungeon, and his robes billowed behind him. It seems like this was often how their conversations started. Rose going along her merry way, and Scorpius yelling after her. It was her favorite.

Rose stopped and waiting for Scorpius to catch up. He was panting by the time he reached her. He doubled over and grabbed onto her arm for support.

"Having trouble with the stairs, Scorp?" Rose asked innocently.

Scorpius waved his free hand, but stayed bent over. "The stairs aren't the problem. It's the fact that my best friend is so fast that she leaves me in the dust. And then I breathe the dust, and well, you know how my asthma is."

Rose swatted his arm. "You don't have asthma. You're just slow."

Scorpius stood upright and took his hand off of Rose to put it over his heart. "You wound me! And here I was, hoping for sympathy."

"You want sympathy? I thought you wanted me to make the Quidditch team. That's why I've been improving me speed."

"Ah, well. There's a balance. I want you to be fast enough to make the team, but not fast enough to beat our team. You see, we have a record and cup to maintain. We wouldn't want you upsetting the balance, you see."

"Well, based on things so far, my team will cream yours. You best hope that Albus can make up for your lack of speed." Rose turned and hurried off with a grin.

"Oi!" Scorpius used his long legs to his advantage to quickly catch up to her. "Where are you headed anyways?" Rose looked at him quickly to see if he was serious. He did appear to be oblivious.

"Wow, Scorp. I'm surprised. I didn't think you would ever forget a Quidditch game!"

Scorpius smacked his forehead. "Merlin! I completely forgot!"

Rose grinned. "I noticed. What has your mind so preoccupied that you forgot about a Quidditch game?"

Scorpius hesitated for a moment. "Exams. They're right around the corner, you know."

Rose laughed."First you forget a Quidditch game, and now you're actually worried about your grades. Who are you, and what have you done with Scorpius? Are you using Polyjuice potion?"

Scorpius laughed. "No, Rose. It's actually me." He slung an arm around her shoulder and leaned closer and whispered, "Otherwise, I wouldn't know about that time when you were thirteen and had a crush on Jimmy Longbottom. Then you sent him an owl and-" Rose cut him off with a hand over his mouth.

"Okay, I believe you. You can stop with the storytelling now." Scorpius grinned. "Now, tell me, what really has you so distracted?"

Scorpius sighed. It was really hard to keep anything from his best friend. "If you must know, it's a girl."

Rose stiffened momentarily before forcing herself to return to normal. Scorpius didn't seem to notice.

"Oh? Is she pretty?" Rose asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, Merlin, she's gorgeous."

Rose forced herself to remain calm. Scorpius was allowed to like girls. He wasn't hers. He had simply been taking her on lots of dates because he didn't want her to be someone second's choice. But then there was that moment where she could have sworn he was about to kiss her…

"Rose?"

"Sorry, thinking about Quidditch tryouts." The lie came easily.

Scorpius looked at her curiously. "Are you sure?" Rose could hide things from him as well as he could from her.

"Oh look! We're here! Boy, I'm excited to see the Huffs and Raves go against each other. Gives me a good idea what to expect for next year." Rose hurried off towards the stands, removing Scorpius's arm in the process.

Scorpius rushed after her and grabbed her hand. "Rose? What's going on?"

Rose couldn't meet his eyes. "Nothing."

Scorpius groaned internally. "Rose. You're my best friend. I know you better than I know myself sometimes. What's wrong?"

Rose let out a little laugh. "I'm your best friend? And what's Albus? Chopped liver?"

"Albus isn't here right now. And he's not the one I'm concerned about."

Rose took an internal breath. Scorpius was allowed to fancy whoever he chose. It didn't have to be her. And she'd get over her hurt eventually. Rose plastered a smile on her face.

"Scorpius, I'm fine. Let's go enjoy the game, k?" Rose hurried up the stairs to the stands, not even checking to see if Scorpius was following. He was.

Rose found the rest of the Potter/Weasley clan easily enough. Except for Louis. He was on the field, preparing for the game. He was a Ravenclaw chaser.

"Rose!" Albus called out and gave her a welcoming hug. She returned it, then quickly squished into a seat between Lily and Dominique. Albus gave her a questioning look. She usually sat next to Albus and Scorpius. But she wasn't ready for that right now. She'd face him soon enough. Once she got over it. Give her a Quidditch game to get over it. That'd be enough time to fake it, anyways. Scorpius finally reached the stands, huffing and puffing. He looked at the seating arrangements and frowned.

"Lil, would you mind scooting over?" Scorpius asked. Lily nodded and moved over quickly to make room for Scorpius next to Rose. "Again with the stairs, Rosie. Don't you know my legs are still recovering."

 _And I'm still recovering from your blow,_ Rose thought to herself. But she couldn't say that. So she shrugged instead.

Rose leaned forward to focus on the pitch, where the game hadn't even begun. Scorpius also leaned forward.

He took one of her hands. Rose quickly jerked it away. "Rosie. Please talk to me."

"Okay. What did you want to talk about?"

"Why you're avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you. I walked with you to the game, didn't I?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Mostly. But it's obvious something I said upset you. Please tell me what I did so I can fix it."

Rose sighed. "I guess I just don't understand why you've been taking me on so many dates when you're interested in another girl. You should go for her. I can handle myself. And I won't go on any more of the secondhand dates." _But I also won't be your substitute date._

Scorpius's mouth dropped open. But unfortunately, before he could say anything, the players arrived on the field. A cheer went up, drowning out anything he would have said.

"Welcome, Hogwarts!" boomed Cory Jordan's voice over the speakers. "We've got a really special treat for you today! It's Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw, and they look ready for war! Or, well, as ready as Huffs can be for war. And…. We've got a surprise for you, Hogwarts! If you'll look below me." Below the booth was a very large area covered in fabric. As all of Hogwarts watched in anticipation, the fabric dropped revealing a jumbotron. "We have a jumbotron! With some modifications of course. We will have a Quidditch cam flying around the field. It's that purple thing, there in the middle. So you can see close ups of all your favorite players." There were screams from many of the girls. "But what I'm most excited for is the- KISS CAM!" A cheer went up from all over the stands. "That's right, the camera (during the slow parts) may focus on cameras. An example of it will now be shown."

The jumbotron lit up and was blue for only a moment before it looked where the camera was focused on James Potter and his girlfriend, Alice Longbottom. Their image on the screen was surrounded by hearts, and a pair of lips appeared on screen. Then there was a kissy noise. And then came the chanting of "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

James gave his goofy grin and a wink to the camera before he moved towards Alice and started snogging her. The stands cheered.

"And that's how the kiss cam works folks! Expect more of it during the game! And now, back to your regularly scheduled Quidditch game."

The crowds cheered as the players shook and took off. Rose however, was not cheering. She hadn't been for some time.

Scorpius was seriously concerned. She looked pale and ready to bolt.

Rose supposed the kiss cam could be a good idea. That is, if she wasn't sitting in the compromising position of sitting next to her best friend, who did not in fact, fancy her.

"Rose?"

Rose turned to him. "I'm not feeling well. It was probably something I ate. I think I'll go lie down."

"I'll come with you!" Scorpius volunteered.

Lily snickered. Then he realized how it sounded. "I mean, I'll walk with you. I won't- uh-"

Rose gave a humorless chuckle. "You don't have to, Scorp. You can stay and watch the game." She stood up. He followed.

"No, Rose. I can walk you back. I want to talk to you anyways."

Just what Rose wanted to do. Have a conversation that would probably make her more sick. Brilliant. Just brilliant.

As they walked towards the stairs, the camera focused in the retreating forms, and hearts and the smooching sound came. Rose didn't turn around to know it was for her. Nor did she turn to see the longing in Scorpius's eyes as he looked at his best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

As much as he didn't want to, Scorpius kept his hands to himself on his walk back to the castle.

"Rose, about-"

"Please, Scorp. Can we talk about something else? Or nothing at all? I'm not really feeling up to an in-depth conversation right now."

Scorpius nodded. "Sure. What did you eat for breakfast?"

Rose bit her lip to hide her smile, and gave him a look. "Really? Breakfast?"

"Did you not eat breakfast? Maybe that's why you're not feeling well. Merlin, Rose! Don't you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day?"

"I ate breakfast, Scorp. I just don't understand why we're talking about it."

"I thought it would be a lighter topic. Unless, of course, your breakfast wasn't light. Maybe it was very heavy. With bacon. And biscuits with that gravy on top. Mine, thank you for asking, was quite light. I had toast and pumpkin juice. Al claims I had a pumpkin mustache, but I didn't believe him. So I didn't wipe my face. So if he was being serious, which Al rarely is, then it would still be there." Scorpius turned Rose to face him. "Do I have a pumpkin mustache?"

Rose took a good look at her best friend. His sea gray eyes were watching her carefully. She moved her gaze downward to his mouth. But she knew she couldn't linger there for long. That was dangerous territory she wasn't ready to be in right now.

There was a faint trace of orange around his lips (which she very much wanted to kiss, by the way) but Rose turned away with a grin.

"They look clean to me!"

Scorpius's eyes narrowed. "But should I trust you, Rose Weasley?"

"Probably not."

"But I do trust you, Rose. I trust you with everything." His arms circled around her back to pull her close against him in a hug. Rose turned around so that she could hug him back.

"Thank you, Scorpius. I just need a little space right now, okay?"

"So… you want me to stop hugging you?"

Rose laughed. "No, this is actually really nice. But after this, space."

"You got it, Rosie." His thumbs started doing lazy circles on her back. Space is what she wanted, right? Especially when he was acting like this, and making her want him even more.

Rose was a bit surprised to see Greyol, the family owl the next morning at breakfast. Her mom was usually fast at responding to letters, but this was fast even for her. Rose skimmed the letter quickly. She swallowed. This was what she wanted, wasn't it?

"What's that?" Al asked.

"A letter from my mum," she answered.

"I figured that much. What does it say?"

Rose held the letter in front of her face, giving her a precious moment of time. Her emotions were at war. Part of her screamed that this was wrong. But she needed this, for her own healing.

"We're going to Bulgaria this summer, to visit Victor Krum and his family."

"You're doing what?!" Al exclaimed.

"For how long?" Scorpius asked quietly.

Rose shrugged. "Likely the whole summer."

Scorpius watched her carefully. "Whose idea was the trip?"

"Mine. I figured Krum and his family could help me with my Quidditch skills."

"So could we. My dad might be old, but he's pretty good at Quidditch."

"It's probably because of Andrei Krum," Mary Thomas piped up from across the table. "That boy would convince me to go to Bulgaria."

Scorpius stiffened. Rose didn't react. She simply packed up her bags, leaving her breakfast mostly untouched.

She was walking in the corridor when Scorpius caught up to her.

"Rose, wait!" he called.

She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Are you running away from me?"

"Running? No, I was only walking."

Scorpius sighed. "Please, Rose. Are you going to Bulgaria to run away from me?"

Rose stared at the ground, noticing how Scorpius's robes weren't as long as they should have been. He must have grown quite a bit this year.

"Rose?"

"No, I'm not running away from you. I want to get some professional help with my Quidditch."

"Rose." Scorpius took her face and pulled it up to look at him. Rose searched his eyes.

"Please don't lie to me."

"I'm not." She tried to turn to the ground again, but Scorpius was unyielding. His hand under her chin stayed firm.

"Rose." His thumb began stroking her cheek. It was highly distracting.

"You keep saying that."

"Because I feel like I'm not getting through to you. Please don't go. Please don't leave."

"It's only for a few months. You'll be fine without me."

His other hand moved to her face. His gaze was intense as he said, "You don't know that. Because it's not true. You're my world, Rose." And Scorpius determined exactly what he needed to do. He leaned down and met his lips with hers. She froze. He paused. But then he did it again. And this time Rose was not frozen. She stood on her tiptoes to get closer, and one of her hands rested against his chest as she responded to his kiss.

One of Scorpius's hands left her face to circle around her back and pull her closer.

The closing of the doors to the Great Hall startled them both turned to see a first year with wide eyes staring at them.

Rose quickly turned back to Scorpius and pushed him away.

"I have to go," she said as she rushed off. Scorpius ran a hand through his hair, wondering if he'd just messed things up with his best friend for good.

 **AN: Hi, I'm not dead. Sorry, it's been a while. School has been killer this semester. But it's almost through! Anyways, let me know what you think! They are not out of the woods yet.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Rose!" Lily ran across the train station to give her cousin a hug.

"Hi, Lil."

"I have so much to tell you! Albus broke his arm because he fell of his broom, and James hid all the Skelegrow. Scorpius used the invisibility cloak to try and get it back, but- oh! You have to tell me all about Bulgaria! How were the Krums? How was Andrei? Was he as cute as his picture? Oh, you must have pictures of your trip! I want to see all of them."

Rose laughed. "Alright, I will show you pictures and tell you everything. Can we get on the train first?"

Lily sighed "Oh, I suppose."

Albus appeared beside his sister. "I got your trunks, Rose. C'mon, let's go find a compartment, Lily."

Rose looked around her, wondering what she was supposed to carry, now that Albus took all her stuff. Then she saw a pair of shoes.

She looked up to see her other best friend.

"Hi," was all she could manage to say.

Scorpius didn't hesitate, and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She responded immediately, her arms going under his and around his back. And she held on tight. She took a slight breath and breathed him in. It may have been months, but he smelled the same. He was still Scorp, her best friend.

"Is this okay?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes. This is nice."

"Okay, got it. Hugging is good. Kissing is not."

Rose stiffened. Shoot. He hadn't forgotten. Of course he hadn't. She sure hadn't, as much as she had tried to. Scorpius rubbed her back.

"Hey, I'm sorry. No need to tense up. I understand how you feel." Do you really, Scorpius Malfoy? She wondered. "I won't be trying that again. I'm sorry."

He released her. "Ready to get on the train?"

"I just need a minute to say goodbye to my parents."

She was a bit surprised to find her mum not far away. As she gave her mom a departing hug, her mom whispered, "Are you okay?"

Rose nodded. "I will be." All she needed was to be careful of her time spent with Scorpius. She was over him. It'd taken a lot of work, but she'd got there. But Rose knew herself. And she did not get rid of feelings easily. All it would take would be a gentle tip and she'd find herself falling into his arms again.

She let go of her mom. "Love you, mum. I'll write soon." She walked back to Scorpius, "Alright, let's go."

"How was your summer?"

Rose smiled. "It was really good. Just a head up, we might just cream you in Quidditch this year."

Scorpius laughed. "Oh, that good?"

"Oh yes. Apparently I'm a hidden gem, that just needed the proper polish and cutting."

"Oh? Well, I'm excited to see what you can do. You know what else I'm excited for?" He pulled something out of his pocket and held it up in his palm.

"Scorp! You're head boy! Congratulations!" Rose was happy for him, she really was.

"So? Where's your badge?"

Rose's smile fell. "I don't have it."

"Is it in your trunk? Did you lose it already? Merlin, Rose, it's only the first day!" Rose smacked his arm.

"I did not lose it. I didn't get it." They had reached the train and Scorpius stopped and turned around once they'd boarded.

"Serious, Rose?"

"Dead Sirius, unfortunately."

Scorpius snorted.

"Was that- a snort?"

"No."

"I think it was. I think it's time for an announcement."

"Rose, please no."

"Witches and wizards of Hogwarts! Your new head boy, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy himself, just snorted. Probably for the first time in his life!"

"It wasn't the first time. The first time was when you tried to show off your patronus and-" Rose threw her hand over his mouth.

"Hey, that's not fair! You got to share about me! I have rights too!"

"Of course you do Malfoy. But you're also a gentleman. And that means you're supposed to defend my honor. I was just helping you."

"Sure you were, Weasley. But if you're not head girl, who is?"

Rose shrugged.

"Are you okay with not being head girl?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I asked McGonagall to take my name out of consideration."

"You did what? Why would you do that?"

Another shrug from the Weasley. "I felt like it was the right thing to do. It's NEWT year, and if I actually make the quidditch team, I'm going to have a lot on my plate."

"Did you practice quidditch a lot this summer?"

Rose smiled. "Yes, I did. I think I might have a chance."

"What position are you-"

"There you two are! I was wondering if you'd lost your way. I hoped I wouldn't discover you flying a car to Hogwarts instead," Albus cut in.

Rose laughed, grateful for the interruption.

"It'd be a cool way to start the year out for sure," Lily added.

"Lily!" Albus chased down his sister and Scorpius quickly followed. "How'd quidditch tryouts go?"

"How did Rose do?" Scorpius questioned.

Lily grinned. "This will be an interesting quidditch season for sure."

 **AN: Hello! It's been a while, for which I apologize. But! I finished my last final today, and will only be working over the summer. So I'm hoping to update more frequently! Yay! (Reviews motivate me) :)**


End file.
